El Fuego: The Adventures of Ricky Cospel
by Qirtz Azmi
Summary: Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. This is a story of Ricky Cospel, also known as, EL FUEGO! Inheritor of the TESTAMENTO DEL FUEGO *cue theme song* Manny: "Hey, that's my theme song!
1. Episode 1: El Fuego Enters

**Episode 1: El Fuego Enters**

Ricky Cospel leaned himself against the car door, with a question that plagued his mind.

"Did we really have to move to Miracle City?" asked the brown-skinned 13-year old, sitting in the back seat of a white sedan. His dark chocolate eyes stared out to view through his black-framed spectacles. The young teen had an egg-shaped head with a defined chin and chubby cheeks. He had black short hair, but was hidden by his black cap, and was wearing a blue hoodie and long black jeans which hid his lanky, yet fit physiques.

"Why? Don't you wanna make a fresh start?" asked his eldest brother, Raymondo Cospel Junior (AKA Ray). He was in his late 20s with similar features as the teen, but fatter. He had short flat hair and a full beard. Like the young teen, he wore black framed glasses, but his were ray bans. The man wore a blue and turquoise short sleeve plaid shirt, which was one size larger to fit his meaty physiques, and faded blue jeans.

"From what? We had everything back in Brasilia! Shelter, friends.."

"Back-stabbing relatives, harsh environment," the second youngest, Riff Cospel, commented. He, too, had the similar features as the young teen, but had a bit of facial hair and was slightly skinnier and fairer. He wore a white tee and long jeans. He also wore glasses, but his were white and black in frame. His hair was short as well.

The young teen glared at his brother.

"C'mon, _chico_, where's your sense of adventure?" another man, the second eldest son, Rin Cospel, asked. This one sat in the passenger seat. Like his brothers, Rin shared the same facial features, but his eyes were darker, his skin was fairer and he had stubble that covered his mouth. He was slightly younger the than Ray by a few years and not as chubby too. He had a red beanie which hides his hair, which was the longest among the brothers reaching to the back of his neck and slightly covering his eyebrows, and green framed glasses. He wore a long-sleeve black and white tee, which was slightly tucked in, and blue, slightly ripped jeans.

The youngest sibling didn't answer back. He remained silent, still observing the view. The eldest sighed. "Think of it this way, Ricky, it's an opportunity to grow and discover new things. I bet you didn't know that we used to live in Miracle City years before we moved to Brazil. So, we're basically going back home to our roots!"

Ricky still didn't say anything back.

"You'll see. It will all work out in the end."

There was a moment of silence until Ray, the eldest, spotted their destination.

"Look, Miracle City."

Everyone looked out the window. The view of the city was both beautiful and very ominous, considering the fact that the whole town was built around what seemed to be an active volcano.

_This is where we used to live?_ was what went through Ricky's mind. While everyone else took in the view, Ricky was more or less thinking oddly of the city.

They stopped in front of their new home.

Everyone got out of the car and took their bags. Ricky looked up and read the sign.

"Casa Del Macho? This place reeks of bachelors." He commented. As he looked back, he found that the car was gone.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that this place is a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy," Ray informed, "You'd think this city would have turned to nothing but rubble by now, but I guess that's the miracle of it all."

"So, basically our car just got stolen?" Ricky asked.

"In-deed."

Ricky rolled his eyes and entered the apartment, followed by his brothers.

The brothers reached their floor and looked for the door to their apartment door, which were at the end of the hall nearest to the stairs. They unlocked the door and entered the room. It was spacious enough for the four brothers. The apartment room was furnished, complete with a couch, an end table or two, and a dining table from their last tenant. The thing about place is that there are three rooms, meaning two of the siblings must share a room while the other two gets their own. Another thing to point out is that there were two bathrooms, one located outside and the other within the master bathrooms. Following the rule of eldest, the youngest two shared the middle room, which was big enough for the both of them.

After setting up, Ricky decided to go tour the town a bit.

"Be careful out there," Riff, warned his brother, "Then again, you did inherit "the power".

Ricky scoffed off his brother's remark

"Don't forget to come back by 5pm; we'll be meeting an old family friend of ours." Ricky nodded and left the room.

* * *

Already outside the apartment, Ricky started walking down the street until he was stopped by the scene before him. It was a robbery by an overly burly man wearing some sort of bear-themed costume. He held a couple money bag in each hand.

"HAHAHA, Finally got the load, man! Tonight, El OSO is sleeping in riches, man!" the robber laughed.

Ricky looked around for an alleyway. He found one and quickly made his way. Making sure no one was around; Ricky closed his eyes and said one word.

"Transform."

Suddenly, Ricky was engulfed in fire. After a moment, the fire faded away, revealing Ricky's transformed form. He wore a white suit with fire decals, his gloves and boots were red, and he wore a white helmet that covered his face and a long red scarf wrapped around his neck. Where his mouth and eyes were was covered by a silver mouth piece and two big crescent-shaped eyes.

Wasting no time, Ricky exited the alleyway and ran towards the robber. He jumped, engulfed himself in fire and landed a kick right in El Oso's face. The hairy man's hands let go of the money and flew straight through a building, knocked unconscious by Ricky's kick.

"That was easy." Ricky looked up and saw the money bags falling on top of him. Quickly, he managed to catch one in each hand and swiftly dodged the rest. Seeing the mess, Ricky decided to gather the rest of the money.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, VILLIAN!"

_Villain?_ Ricky turned his head to owner of the voice. It belonged to a freckled boy with a scar on his left eye. _He looks like he's my age_. The brown-skinned boy had curly dark brown hair, but his eyebrows were a lighter shade of brown which matched the eyes. He wears an orange and yellow striped shirt with a black jacket that has a yellow line go down the arm parts and a small red star on the left part of the jacket. In between that and his blue jean is a belt buckle with the letter "T".

"What?"

"Too slow, now face the wrath of," the boy spun his belt buckle. Suddenly, he was quickly engulfed in green flame and then was transformed into some cat-like costume, "EL TIGRE!" Scratched that, some tiger-like costume.

Just as Ricky was about to explain himself, El Tigre shot out his hand towards the flamed teen. Quickly, Ricky dodged the hand, but the land grabbed a post and reeled El Tigre in. Ricky never saw the fist coming as it landed to his face. Just like what happened to El Oso, Ricky flew across the street and crashed to the side of a building.

"Did you see that, Frida! I was all –", the feline-themed hero turned to his friend, but saw what she was doing. "FRIDA!"

"WHAT!?", the friend, a girl with light blue hair with red goggles on top of it, shouted back. She had tawny skin color, blue eyes and dressed in a punk/goth style. Frida was picking up the money bag.

"Drop the money, Frida!"

"But Mannyy." Frida pleaded.

"Drop it."

Finally, Frida dropped the money bag, but noticed something else.

"Manny, watch out!"

But it was too late. As soon as El Tigre turned to where his friend was pointing at, a flaming fist landed on him, sending the feline hero flying.

"Not bad, El Tigre," Ricky complimented, "I had expected my first day here in Miracle City to be a bore fest, but you've managed to turn that around."

"First day?" Manny said groggily, "Wait, who are you again?"

Underneath the helmet, Ricky let out a grin. His debut finally came, but not in the way he imagined it though.

"My name is….EL FUEGO!"

"El Fuego?"

"And you, El Tigre. Feel the fiery wrath of my..FIERY FIST…AGAIN!" Ricky engulfed his fists in fire and blazed towards El Tigre.

"Not if I beat you with my.. TIGER FIST!" Manny clenched his fist and charged towards El Fuego.

Both leaped and charged a fist at each other, both landing a hit on their face. The two super-powered teens both landed on their feet and continued the onslaught against each other. Both were growing battered by the second. Finally, El Fuego summoned fire from his hands and blasted El Tigre with a beam of fire, but El Tigre managed to evade that by jumping over El Fuego and clawed him on the back. El Fuego quickly recovered from the attack, turned to El Tigre and blasted him with a couple of fireballs. The fireballs connected with El Tigre, burning parts of the feline hero's body. El Tigre fell to his knees and El Fuego took advantage of that. Gathering fire to his fist, El Fuego charged towards the downed feline. But El Tigre wasn't out yet. He retracted his claws and delivered it towards El Fuego.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

The two heroes stopped half-way as they turned to the sound of a screaming girl.

"Frida!"

Frida was captured by El Oso, who had just awoken from his beating. Without any hesitation, Manny charged towards the huge wild man. With his fist still in flames, Ricky pulled back his arm and then swung it towards the direction of El Oso, summoning his flame fist. The fist landed on El Oso's face. Hard. The bear-themed villain was dazed, causing him to let go of his hostage. Manny quickly stopped in front of the hairy man and delivered a jumping uppercut, totally knocking him down. Manny was just in time to catch a falling Frida, holding her bridal style.

"You can open your eyes now, Frida," Manny spoke softly.

Slowly, she opened one eyes to look around, then the other. She lifted her head to see her predicament. In the arms. Of her best friend. Bridal style. Any other day, this would have been just status quo saving, but oddly, her face started to develop a slight blush on her cheeks. Manny cocked his head.

"Uh, are you okay?" he asked

"W-what, y-yeah, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be ok, I mean, you're okay, sort of." Frida raised her hand placed it on Manny's cheek. He winced, which cause her to retract back her hand.

"Kinda hurts, y'know" Manny said

"Of course it did." Frida said back.

"RIVERA!"

Manny got shocked by the voice and unintentionally dropped Frida. Frida grunted as she landed and quickly got up. They both turned to a man in a law enforcer uniform.

"Dad!" Frida said in surprise. Her dad, Emiliano, pushed Manny away and hugged Frida.

"Frida, are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked in rapid sequence. Before Frida could answer anything, Emiliano turned to Manny, "YOU, what did you do to my Frida?"

"What? Chief Suarez, I saved her from El Oso." Manny pointed towards El Fuego's direction, "With his help."

They all turned to El Fuego, who awkwardly waved back

"uuhh… Ola?"

"Who are you,' asked the police chief.

Ricky took a deep breath and composed himself. He strikes a pose and pointed towards the officer.

"I'm someone you'll be seeing around," Ricky then pointed to El Tigre, "That goes double for you, El Tigre. Next time you attack someone, make sure you allow them to explain themselves first."

"Heh, sorry about that," Manny apologized. El Fuego turned back and started walking. Manny quickly called out the fiery hero, "Oh, and Welcome to Miracle City."

El Fuego looked back and nodded. He then covered himself with fire. When the fire disappeared, he was gone.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Ricky dragged himself towards the door to his apartment room. The gate was locked, so he took out his keys. But he forgot about it when he left. _Crap, I forgot my keys. Man, it was unlocked when I left, why is it lock now?_ Ricky started banging the gate. He caused some disturbance to the neighbors, but he ignored their glares. Finally, the door swung open to a groomed Rin, the second eldest brother.

"You forgot you're keys, didn't you?" he asked smugly.

"Just open the door, Rin."

Rin peacefully comply to his younger brother's demand. He unlocked the gate and let Ricky inside.

"_Chico_, go take a shower and get ready, we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes."

"Can't I just skip whatever we're doing? You don't need me around for it."

"Not an option. The man was a good friend to our father and was the one who got us this place. Now, move!"

Reluctantly, Ricky headed towards the bathroom. As he opened the door, he was hit by a warm air of stink and shampoo.

"Oh yeah, I just used that so you're going to have to bear it." Rin told his youngest brother.

_Great_. Ricky took a prayed a bit before entering the bath.

After a few minutes of showering and getting ready, The whole Cospel brothers set off to their next destination; the top floor of Casa Del Macho.

They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. Ray knocked on the door.

"Hurry, hurry! They're here!"

They could hear the sound of an excited man from behind the door. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal tall and muscular man. The man wore a grey suit with black pants, golden boots with intricate designs, a mask? and glasses over the mask.

"Junior," he called out Ray, "It has been a while,"

"It sure has, Rodolfo." The eldest answered back. Rodolfo pulled in Ray for a hug and then looked at the other brothers.

"Rin, Riff and," he turned to the youngest member, kneeling down to Ricky's size, "This must be little Ricardio Cospel, inheritor of the _Testamento Del Fuego_."

Ricky's eyes went wide.

"How did you know about the power?"

Rodolfo smiled, "Do you not know who I am, _hijo_?" Rodolfo reached for his mask and took it off, "It is I!"

"Uncle Dolfo!?"

"You didn't notice this, _chico_?" Rin asked. Ricky only shook his head.

"It's okay, Rin, he never did see my mask when I visited you guys in Brasilia." Rodolfo put back his mask, "Well, come on in. Make yourself comfortable."

The Cospel brothers entered one by one. Inside Rodolfo's home were decorations balloons and a banner stating, "Welcome Back To Miracle City, Cospels!" There was food on the table as well. Sitting on the couch was an old, wrinkly man wearing a sombrero and thick rimmed yellow lens glasses. The old man hunched back man was about to reach for a burrito, but then looked towards the Cospel brothers and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the little descendents of Raymondo," The old man spoke, "Have you finally come to rid of me?" Missiles appeared from the old man's sombrero, pointing at the Cospel brothers.

Ray smiled, "Hahaha, not all of us are little anymore, Papi Jorge. And unfortunately, I am not responsible for that job," Ray pointed to Ricky who was still looking around, "My _maninho_, however, can do it. If he were up for the task, that is."

Ricky's attention came back. He looked to his brother, then the old man Jorge, then alternate between the two. _What is going on_?

"Papi, please don't tease them. They are our guest."

"Ay, calm yourself, Rodolfo. If they are anything like their old man, they'll be fine." Jorge put back his missiles and then turned to the eldest son, "So, Raymondo Cospel Jr, care for a game of Where's The Ball? For old times' sake?"

"You are obviously going to cheat again, Papi Jorge, but you're on! 5$ says I can find where you're hiding the ball."

"Hehehe, just like you're old man. Agreed. Prepare to get broked, junior!"

Ray and Jorge went to one corner of the room to prepare for their game. Rin and Riff headed towards to couch, munching on the food and minding their own business. That only left with young Ricky Cospel with Rodolfo.

"So," Rodolfo started, "What do you want to do?"

"How did you know that I inherited the _Testamento Del Fuego_?" the young Cospel asked.

Rodolfo made a curios face, "You mean, your father never told you?" Ricky shook his head and looked down. "Oh. Right." Rodolfo as well looked down; he made a sad face as he knew about the news.

"Come, _hijo_, we sit." Rodolfo lead Ricky to another couch. They both sat down side by side. Rodolfo cleared his throat and started, "Your father, Raymondo Cospel Senior, was once a hero here in Miracle City." Rodolfo paused for a moment, "Well, we called him "hired hero", but he was basically a bounty hunter. Do not be mistaken, though. He was the one who taught me what it means to be a hero." Rodolfo took another paused again to think about, "Well, my grandfather first, then Ray."

Ricky tried to process what he just learnt. "Wait, my dad was a sort of hero-"

"Hired Hero."

"And he never told me about it?"

"I'm guessing he did not have the heart to tell you about it." Ricky sadly looked down once again. Rodolfo moved his hand and patted his son's inheritor, "Do not worry about that, _miho_. The Rivera's are here to help." Rodolfo suddenly stood up and looked up to the ceiling, "THIS I SWEAR," the hero shouted. Ricky looked up to the hero and smiled. Rodolfo looked down and smiled back. "You have your father's spark, Ricardio. And speaking of family resemblance." Rodolfo looked at his watch, "Where is he?"

As if on cue, the entrance door swung open, revealing the son of the Legendary hero, White Pantera, and grandson to the supervillain, Puma Loco, who walk inside back to his home. Beside him, of course, is his friend. Manny Rivera stopped talking to his friend and took a look around.

"What's happening here?"

* * *

**AN: Don't you just loove cliffhangers? Ola, my compadres (did i wrote that right?), I have written a new story. This time, based on the El Tigre universe. I know, I'm definitely on a roll, but I shouldn't get ahead of myself. As the title says, this will be focus on my OC, someone new that would rival against our favorite undecided hero~**

**I hope you guys enjoy my story. Comment, review, favorite, love, hate, anything..**

**P.s. I used google translate to get the phrases, but I'm a bit skeptical about it. So if anything correction, please inform me.**

**P.p.s. I may or may not follow the canon, so we'll see first.**

**Adios~ Till next time **

**Disclaimer: El Tigre belongs to Jorge Gutierrez and Nickelodeon. I don't own anything except my OCs. **


	2. Episode 2: Hot Introduccion

Episode 2: Hot Introduccion

*RIIIINNNNNGGGGGG-SMACK*

"I'M NOT AWAKE!" *flop* "ZZzzzzzzz"

His eyes started to flicker. He knew it was time to wake up. Unfortunately, his brother did not get the message. Riff groggily wake up from his bed. He went to check what the time was, but his stupid brother had smashed the clock.

_Stupid brother_.

Riff did not want to tempt fate, no matter how sleepy he is, he must get ready for school. As for his brother however…_NO, it's his first day as well, I must wake him! This I swear_.

"_Chico_, wake up."

"….."

No response.

"Ey, _Chico, _Wake up!"

"mmmm…mm…."

_"CHICO!"_

_"MMmmmuuuunyaaa…asdadadmdmdm…"_

_Ok, step dos_. Riff started pushing Ricky off the bed with force. One foot at the time, he pushed the fire-bending teen over the edge of the bed. Slowly, and painfully, Ricky gets rolled over to the edge of the bed. Finally, Riff made one last push and completely allow his brother to fall off the bed.

"I'M NOT A HERO!" *thud*

The plan came unsuccessful, Ricky went back to sleep.

"_Dios Mio_". Riff got out of the bed and left the room. He headed straight to the bathroom and took a shower. The third Cospel son rushed straight back to their room and flicked splashes of water to his little brother's face.

"Dad IS NOT A HERO….Wait, what? OW, my head!" The young Cospel looked around. He was on the floor and his head hurts, as so was part of his body. Why was that?

"_Pendejo_, get ready for school, you're gonna be late."

"What!? It's today?"

"Did you not hear what Ray said last night?"

"I thought he was joking!"

"Well, it's no joke, _chico_, now, get ready and I'll leave you behind."

"You mean "**or** I'll leave you behind", right?"

"No, I'm leaving you behind; my school is in a different direction from yours." With that, he gave Ricky his toiletries and pushed him outside of the room.

"Morning, _chico_"

Ricky turned to see his eldest brother having breakfast, already dressed up for work.

"Brother, why couldn't I just start my term next week?"

"I did want you to enroll a week before the school year started, but unfortunately, we had to push you for an earlier date. The next semester is in 3 months and I don't want you to be lazing around." Ray checked his watch, "And with that, I bid you an adios. Be good in school, or at least don't get caught."

"Wait, how will I get to school!?"

"The Rivera kid will help you with that." He quickly drank his coffee, took his plate to the sink and left the room. A moment later, Riff left their room and exited their home.

"Just great." Ricky sighed. He headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

After he was all dressed up, Ricky exited his room and was met by his second brother, helping himself to some snacks.

"Morning, Rin,"

"Wrong," Rin stated, "Good night." The second son of the Cospel stood up and patted the young teens head.

"You're going back to sleep?"

"Good luck in school, _chico_." He then made his way into his room and shut the door behind him.

Ricky heard a knock from the entrance door and opened it.

"Morning, Ricky." Manny greeted sleepily.

"Ola, Manny."

"Ready to get to school.." Manny suddenly shuddered, trying his best to force the word out of his mouth, "_Early_".

"Let's go," Ricky sighed.

"Frida is waiting downstairs."

"Lead the way, _gato_."

* * *

They made their way downstairs, wondering why there were no elevators for the apartment. Outside, Ricky and Manny met with the blue-haired rocker. Her face was similar to their expression. Sleepy.

"Ola, Frida"

"Morning, Frida"

"Hey guys. Ready to get to school.._Early_," she said, shuddering at the last word.

"I just said that."

"He just said that." Ricky pointed to Manny.

"Then let's get going."

The walk was pretty boring. The three were too sleepy to say anything. That was until Manny noticed something.

"Ricky, why are you carrying a bag? No one brings their bag to school."

"Ugh, Excuse me?" Frida said, insulted by her best friends comment.

"You don't have anything in that bag."

"Oh yeah," She opened her bag to reveal the contents, "I GOT CHURROS!"

Ricky looked at the fly hovering around the snack, "How long has that been there?"

Frida just shrugged and ate one. She choked and then swallowed the expired churros. "Hehe, still good."

"Anyway, I'm carrying my father's book. My brother told me I need to bring it everywhere starting today. Uncle Dolfo said the same thing as well." Ricky than took out a thick, musty red book. On the cover, it said, "Testamento Del Fuego" in gold encrusted letterings.

"Whoa, let me see that," Manny took the book and tried to open it. But to no avail, the book remained shut. Every attempt to open it, even to the extent of turning into El Tigre, was futile.

"How do you get this thing to open?"

"You can't," Ricky took back the book and placed it back into his bag, "Only El Fuego can open that, but not now. For now, school."

* * *

As they make their way to school, they were met with a tall, grumpy looking man. He eyed Ricky's two friends with disdain, but suddenly realized something that turned his expression full of worrisome and surprise.

"R-Rivera! Suarez! You are here? EARLY!?" The vice-principal, Chakal, could not believed his eyes. He started mumbling on how the probability for either of them to come to school 20 minutes early was unheard of.

"Umm..Vice-Principal Chakal?"

There was no response; the vice-principal was too in shock.

"Let's just go inside." The three teens continued their way into school, leaving Chakal to say one last thing

"Does anyone smell expired Churros?"

"C'mon, dude, you gotta let me see it!" Manny begged.

"Later, right now I just want to focus on where my classroom is."

"You mean **our** classroom. Dude, there's like only one classroom for each grade, man."

"Don't you think that is a little strange?" Frida suddenly asked.

Too focused with the task at hand, Ricky did not notice the gothic girl mumbling to herself about revenge. They both crashed and fell on top of each other.

"Ugghh, my head. That's the second time this morning." Ricky opened his eyes. A girl dressed fully in black was on him. She woke up, shook her head and looked at Ricky. She had red-blood eyes, her hair was black with deep purple highlights, and her clothes were all black, except her leggings were black and purple stripes. The girl's expression was surprised at first, then turned to annoyance. She stood up and pointed to the boy.

"Watch where you are going or you will suffer the vendetta of Black CUE-ah- Zoe Avez!"

"Zoe?"

The goth girl turned her sights to the Rivera child, "Manny!", Then her sights locked to her nemesis, "Frida Suarez!"

"Zoe Avez!"

"Frida Suarez!"

"Zoe Avez"

This went on for a couple of minutes until an announcement from the school's speaker was made.

"EVERYONE, REPORT TO THE ASSEMBLY! NOW!"

The two nemeses stopped what they were doing and headed towards their separate path.

"Did I..missed something?" Ricky asked

"Ah, it's just some sort of old rivalry or another. Anyway, show me the book!"

"FINE, if this will get you off my back." Ricky reached for his bag that he dropped and check the contents, only to close the bag back up and started walking to where the rest of the students were heading.

"_Chico_, where are ya heading?" Manny asked

Ricky turned to Manny, smiling nervously, "Assembly, of course. Didn't you hear what the announcement said? You must be tired. We can check out the book later. What book, no I don't know any book, you crazy..umm.. Let's go."

Manny and Frida merely looked at each other and shrugged, following the suspicious Ricky.

Ricky was panicking. _Dios Mio, where in hell is it? Wait, I know! That Zoe girl must have taken it. Okay after the assembly, I'm going straight to her. That's right. Problem solved_. But even with the plan, Ricky did not stop panicking. Too many things could go wrong. He took a deep breath and composed himself. _One at a time, chico. First the assembly, and then Zoe. Hehe, that rhymes..STOP THAT._

The assembly was packed. Manny, Frida and Ricky managed to snag a seat. Ricky looked around to see if Zoe was present. Where was she?

"Dude, what are you looking at?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I'm just looking at nothing. Yeah. Nothing in particular. I'm not looking for anything specific like a person in black and purple clothing color with red eyes and pale skin, with long flat hair which covered half of her face or anything like that..No, nothing in particular..heh"

"Hmm..Something tells me you are looking for something."

"Whaaaaat..noo, you be kiddin-"

Suddenly, the entrance of the assembly blew opened. Standing there was a girl in some bird-themed outfit.

"Look," said one student, "It's Black Cuervo!"

Black Cuervo started shooting her laser around and flew to the main stage.

"WHO TOOK MY BOOK," she bellowed.

_Book?_ Ricky looked up to Black Cuervo. She had the same color coordination as the girl she was looking for, but the visor that concealed her face totally got him confused.

Manny stood up and got ready for battle. He turned his belt buckle and transformed into, EL TIGRE.

"Black Cuervo, prepare for-oof"

Cuervo swatted El Tigre away. The tiger hero flew across the stage and landed in one of the speaker, electrocuting him over and over again. The dark raven villain pulled El Tigre out and looked into his eyes.

"El Tigre! You had stolen my heart and now you had stolen my book? You will pay!"

"Wait, I didn't –" it was too late to say anything else as she threw the feline hero to one side of the room.

"Dude, Manny is getting creamed there. You gotta help him!" Frida pleaded. Ricky was wrapping his head around what the supervillain said. _Heart? Book? Stolen?_ Ricky then realized something. He took out the mistaken book a looked into it. It was a scrapbook about…El Tigre!?

Then it came to him. _This belonged to Zoe. Black Cuevro is looking for this and had claimed that it was hers….so that means..!_

Ricky shut the book and put it back into the bag.

"Frida, I want you to hold on to this bag until I give the signal. And by signal, I mean I'll yell at you to give me the book. You got that?"

"You want me to do what now?"

"Do this and I buy you a new churro bag."

"DEAL!" Frida took the bag. "My old one was getting stale anyway."

Ricky turned towards Black Cuervo. She was still busy beating up Manny. _Good…I mean, I gotta act fast_. With everyone in a state of panic, Ricky took advantage to change into his alter ego.

"Transform." Engulfed in flames, the fire dissipated, revealing El Fuego.

El Fuego jumped across the assembly and landed in front of the stage.

"Black Cuevro!" he called out.

Black Cuevro turned her head towards her latest victim. She threw El Tigre towards her foe. El Fuego managed to catch him.

"Doing well, Manny?" Manny nodded weakly. "Good." Ricky then threw El Tigre away and crashed into a seat near Frida.

"Manny, guessed what?" she said while she held the bag, "I'm getting a new bag!"

Back to the two super-powered teens, El Fuego called Black Cuevro out.

"Black Cuevro, I am giving you a chance to surrender your-" A laser beam shot at El Fuego, causing to fly across the room. He got up, hurting from the shot.

"Last chance, Cuevro-" it was then a speaker fell on top of him, which then exploded. Fuego shook himself and get ready for battle.

"That's it, NO MORE WARNINGS!"

Black Cuevro shot missiles towards the fire-bending hero, but El Fuego managed to defend himself by summoning a wall of fire. El Fuego then blazed through the fire, flying straight to Black Cuevro. Unable to react in time, El Fuego tackled his raven-themed foe, causing both of them to fall. Cuevro was able to slip passed her opponent's grasp and flew away. She then circled around her fiery foe, shooting laser beams at him. As soon as Fuego landed, he swiftly dodged the beams, moving himself around like a dance of death WHILE throwing fireballs at the bird supervillain. Fuego managed to hit one of her wings, which cause a disturbance in her flight pattern, leading to her crash landing. Groggy, El Fuego stood before Black Cuevro.

"Now, Cuevro, you have two choices. One, I could turn you in to the cops for your bounty. I hear you are worth quite a fortune." Black Cuevro glared at El Fuego, "On the other hand, you could tell me where my book is, and in exchange I could give back your book." This peak her interest.

"What book?" she bluffed.

"This one. FRIDA, THE BOOK!"

Frida took the bag and threw it across the room, heading straight towards El Fuego. Without looking, Fuego raised his hand and captured the bag. He opened it to reveal Zoe's book. Zoe's face twisted into a horrified expression, but it could not be seen behind her visor.

"So, what will it be," Ricky leaned in close to his defeated foe, "Zoe Avez?"

He knew. That was all that is going through her mind. She remembered where she hid the book. Zoe pointed to a bag just behind the stage. Ricky followed the direction. He looked behind the stage and found his book.

"Awesome." He took his book and threw Zoe's towards her.

"Let that be a lesson to you evil-doers!" El Fuego started. "For I, El Fuego, Miracle City's Greatest Bounty Hunter, IS BAAACCKK!"

Zoe took this moment to escape. She shot the ceiling of the assembly and exited the building.

"That takes care of that." Ricky clasped his hand. He turned to see that no one was around to hear of his declaration except Frida and an unconscious Manny.

"Dang it!" Seeing as the coast was clear, Ricky revert back to his human form, "Revert!" The flame engulfed him once more and then disappeared, revealing the casual appearance of Ricky Cospel.

"So, what happens now?" Ricky asked Frida.

"Schools out, amigo! Let's head to the arcade!"

"I'm in"

"ME Too!" Manny awoke to the sound of the word _arcade_. The three exited the broken school, passed the still mumbling Chakal, and headed straight towards Mayan Arcade.

* * *

-Back at the Flock of Fury HQ-

"Cursed that El Fuego. How dare he humiliate me in front of El Tigre! He will pay. VENDETTA!"

Zoe looked down to her scrapbook.

"At least the book is safe." She flipped through the pages until she spotted at one of the pages with writing in them that wasn't hers.

"Your..secret..is..safe..with..me..Zoe..Avez..love..El Fuego?" She shut the book. "CURSED YOU, EL FUEGOOOOOOO – wait, did it say _love_?"

* * *

-Back to the three amigos-

They were playing a game of SUPER MACHO! V, until Manny posed the question than seemed to have slip passed his mind.

"Hey, _chico_, could you show us the book now?"

Reluctantly, Ricky stopped playing and took out his book. Manny's attention was fixed on the Testamento Del Fuego. He let go of the controls the gun and stood beside Ricky. Frida stood on the other side, eating her new churro bag.

Ricky closed his eyes and concentrated his energy into the book. The lettering started to glow and then a clicked was heard. He opened the book to reveal an empty page.

"Whaaat? That's what's inside the book? You totally got ripped, dude!" Frida said unsatisfied.

All Ricky did was grinned. "That's cause I haven't done anything yet. Watch." Ricky put in some more energy to the book. Suddenly, the book started to glow, the pages were revealing themselves. Words began to appear in forms of fiery letters. It was then that they finally knew what Ricky was talking about.

"Wow.. That. Was. AWeSOME!" Manny shouted in excitement. "Could you read one of the pages?"

"Meh, why not?" And So, Ricky started to read the book.

* * *

**AN: Did you enjoy today's episode? I tried to change my writing style a bit, trying to make it as silly as the cartoon, but still retaining my writing style.**

**SO, what is the story of El Fuego? What will Happen to Zoe? Will Ricky ever make a proper debut? Found out in the next episode: Blackmail Burns~**


	3. Episode 3: Blackmail Burns

Episode 3: Blackmail Burns

Zoe Avez paced around her room. It's been a week since the incident and the school was rebuilt yesterday. The thing that was plaguing her mind of course was El Fuego. Who was he? She can only find out today.

"You will see, El Fuego. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" She took out her laser beam and shot the wall, spelling out "VENDETTA"

"ZOE, GO TO SCHOOL." Her mom called from outside her room

"FINE!"

Zoe exited her room and saw her mom, Carmelita Avez, cooking breakfast while her grandma, Grandmami Avez, was devising a plan for their next heist.

"Mom, do you know of a hero named El Fuego?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the youngest member. Their jaws fell to the floor, their eyes wide open. Suddenly, the elderly Avez pressed a button on her suit, which created a rocket wrapping around her, and blasting her out of the FOF HQ. The mother started hyperventilating as her cooking burst into flames and then exploded, gooey eggs plastered on her and the room.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT, ZOE!?"

"Mo-"

"No! I don't want to hear anything! I-I know nothing..Umm," Carmelita pressed a button on her Voltura suit, which created a rocket, just like her mom's, "GotoschooldontdatetheRiverachildbye!" and she quickly blasted off.

Zoe, left confused, took her bag and exited the HQ.

On the streets, the goth girl contemplated on her situation.

"Who is this El Fuego? How can he know of my secret? I have do not remember of telling anyone about it.."

Just then, she heard voices just behind her. One was the sound of her on/off crush, the other was the sickening sound of her arch-nemesis, and the third..actually, the third was someone she did not know. The villain-in-secret turned around to see.

"C'mon, dude, put down the book. You're gonna get hit by a car…again." Manny warned his book-indulging friend

"Just a sec, I'm getting to the best." Ricky replied

"Duuude, you've been on that book for the past week. You even beat Dr. Chipanzee with your face plastered to that book. Just give it a rest." Said the blue-haired rocker

They could hear a faint sound of someone screaming _Chipotle_, from afar, but decided to ignore it.

Zoe noticed something familiar with the third member. He was carrying a book that looks similar to her book. Then it hit her. Zoe, fueled with rage, walked towards the three.

"YOU, How dare you humiliated Black Cuev – Zoe Avez!" she said pointing at Ricky

"Who did what now?" Frida questioned.

"Hmm?" the boy put down his book and looked at his accuser. "-oh, it's you."

The two friends by the side had a curious face on them.

"Umm..Am I missing something here?" Manny asked.

"Nothing that I could point out. I mean, I just crashed into her last week, remember?" Ricky then turned to Zoe, "Which I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Ricky closed his book, put it back into his bag and started walking.

"Come on, guys, let's go to school. We'll be late." The young Cospel called

"Why are you excited for school?" Manny asked

"Because, today is officially my first day of school. Now that I got a week to prep up, it's finally my time to debut!" Ricky took out a sunglasses and replaced his ordinary spectacles, spin his hat backwards and posed, "I'm gonna follow the three fundamentals of S. Smooth, Suave and –"

"Stupid?" Zoe commented instinctively.

"Sporting?" Manny gave his answer.

"Umm..SSss…Something that starts with an S? Frida tried.

"The word is Sophisticated. C'mon guys, keep up with the program." He walked a bit and then turned to Zoe, "You coming, _chica?_"

There was no answer from the raven-haired teen. The flame-bending hero shrugged and went on his way, followed by his two confused friends.

"W..wait! Wait UP!" Zoe called out.

The four reached Leone Middle School. Everyone was deep in thought, especially the villain in secret.

_What should I do? He knows my secret? Should I try to eliminate him? But what if he…NO, I will not allow him to divulge any information. This I-_

Something hit Zoe's head. Something small, round and fast. She turned around to see the perpetrator who did it, but there was no one around. Instead she found a white round object on the ground. It was a letter wrapped around a pebble.

_IF U don't WaNt ME To tell youR SekreT, Do aS I sAY! WaIt 4 fURtHer InStrUCtiOns._

That was all she read. She kept on rereading while massaging her injured head. She could not believe her eyes. Zoe Avez, a.k.a, Black Cuevro, is being blackmailed! She looked around one more time. Who could have done it? But alas, it was futile. She scrounged up the paper and threw it away.

_Today is going to be a long day_

Homeroom starts and Zoe took a seat at her usual spot; at the farthest corner of the classroom. Of course, as would fate have it, sitting right next to her was the bounty hunter himself. Ricky turned to his neighbor and smiled.

"Ola, Zoe," said the super-powered teen.

Zoe only stared daggers at him.

_How dare he act like nothing is wrong. I will make him pay!_

As she was about to ready her hidden laser beam from underneath her gloves, their teacher, Mrs. Lupita, entered.

"Now, class, settle down. We have a new student today. Come out front and introduce yourself." The teacher called out.

Ricky stood up, but he could feel his nerves getting to him. He turned to Frida and Manny. Both smiled and gave him the thumbs up. He turned to Zoe, who gave him the evil eye. Ricky mustered up his courage and started walking.

With each step, the new student gained a small portion of confidence, only to have it all sapped away when one of the students tripped him. With the quickest of his reflexes, Ricky curved into a ball and tumbled to front of the class, crashing to the blackboard. This got people laughing, even the teacher was on the floor gagging from laughter. Ricky got up and dusted himself.

He faced the class, ready to introduce himself, "O-Ola, my name is Ricky Cospel."

His voice could not be heard under the roar of laughter. Once again, he tried, but still no one listened. It was until an unexpected someone yelled everyone to be quiet. They all turned to Zoe Avez, who gotten truly annoyed by everyone's laughter. Ricky smiled and once again introduced himself, only a little louder

"Ola! My Name Is Ricardio Cospel!"

A moment of silence passed. Mrs. Lupita , after struggling to get up from the floor, took over Ricky's introduction.

"Ricky came all the way from Brasilia to study here in Miracle City, so I hope you guys could give him a special welcome! And by special, I mean no mugging him after class."

Ricky made his way back, a nervous smile plastered on his face. Zoe thought deeply on why she did that. What was it that ticked her off?

_Then again, what if this is exactly what I needed? The perfect ploy to destroy El Fuego. I'll act nice to him and maybe I could "persuade" him not tell my secret!_

She started laughing maniacally, until an object hit her square on the face.

It was another letter.

_DO a FunNY dANce IN fROnt of EVerYonE or ELsE_

"Or else what?" she challenged.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A boy came into the classroom.

"Morning, Mrs. Lupita." Greeted the boy

"Morning, Diego." The teacher answered back

Diego, who was secretly Dr. Chipotle Jr, took out a piece of paper.

"I have a note to El Tig- I mean, Manny Rivera. I'm supposed to read it out."

Diego cleared his throat and started reading from the note.

To Zoe's horror, it was a poem from her scrapped book. How did Diego come in know about this? Did Fuego tell him? She did not have time to think about it. Quickly, she threw her chair towards Diego, who then fainted from the impact. Everyone turned to Zoe. The goth teen smiled nervously.

"Uuuhhh..Check out this dance."

She did her funny dance, and funny it was, as the whole class started pointing at her, rolling on the floor and laughing it up. Zoe, red-faced from embarrassment, sat back down and smacked her face on her desk, hiding from the shame.

Class ended and the first one to get out was Zoe, who now found herself a lead. Diego. She searched through the halls for the evil boy scientist. Finally, she found the kid putting his books into his locker. The raven-haired villain took Diego by the collar and slammed him against the locker.

"Who gave you the note?"

"Wha-what are you-"

She banged the young villain against the locker. She then leaned in and threatened him quietly, "Last chance, Chipotle. If you don't tell me who gave you the note, I will incinerate your face with my laser!"

"It-it was Fuego!"

"What!? How is that possible?"

"I- I don't know! When I got to school, I f-found a note on my locker stating that I had to read out the poem to El Tigre! That's all I know, I swear!"

"Where is the note?"

"It told me to get rid of it."

She opened Diego's locker and slammed him inside. Zoe was furious. If Fuego really wants to play this game, so be it.

It was Gym class and the game was dodgeball. Everyone got into their teams. Ricky teamed with Manny and Frida whilst Zoe, for the first time, took part by joining the opposition.

"Good luck." Ricky called out to Zoe. The supervillain only sneered at the comment and took her position.

As the whistle blown, red balls started flying across the room. Zoe intently aimed at Ricky, but the new student was surprisingly agile, dodging swiftly away from the incoming rubber balls and quickly throwing whenever he got a hold of a ball or two. Although, his aiming need a little practice. Manny, after feeling too much of the heat, decided to go El Tigre on the competition and beat down the opposition. Frida, after getting hit 5 seconds into the game, was rooting for her two friends.

The game ended and Ricky's team won, with some assistance from El Tigre. Zoe only walked away with scorned. Even though she did not get hit once, she never did manage to exact her revenge on Fuego. It can only happen when she's in her Cuevro costume, most probably after school. While she was distracted with her scheming, an unexpected ball flew straight towards her and landed on her back, causing the teen supervillain to fall.

Zoe abruptly got up and looked around. How is it that she always missed the perpetrator? She looked at the ball. It was another letter.

_START A FOOD FIGHT BY THROWING TODAY'S LUNCH TO VICE-PRINCIPAL CHAKAL_

It…wasn't so bad, actually. No one likes Chakal that much to begin with.

And so it was lunchtime. The food serving was some sort of over-expired goulash that the students still wonder why it's being served.

With the food on the tray, Zoe scooped a handful and threw it straight towards Chakal, who was just standing there to keep students in order. It landed on his face

"FOOD FIGHT!" Zoe yelled. She then quickly hid underneath her table before all hell broke loose.

Goulash flew across the room, like a reenactment of gym class, except it was a free-for-all. No one, other than Zoe, was safe from the horrors of expired goulash. After lunch period was done, Chakal tried to hold back everyone for questioning, but got food poisoning for accidentally swallowing the goulash on his face.

Throughout the whole day, Zoe was hit with letters to do acts that are either embarrassing to her or just plain mild. She just had it with all the stupid things she had to do. If the blackmailing didn't get to her, the mode of how it was sent did. Every letter would be attached to something either hard or small enough to throw. The last letter of the day (which she was grateful for) came in a form of a brick (which she was able to catch in time before it hit her).

_COME TO THE BAK OF SCHOOL AFTER CLASS FINISHES AND MAYBE I'LL LET YOU OFF THE HOOK_

That was the last straw. Zoe ripped the letter and stormed out of the class. When she came back, she was in her Cuevro suit.

"EL FUEGO!"

Everyone turned to Black Cuevro who got her lasers ready. Without warning, she shot her beams at Ricky, who managed to evade it in time. The whole class panicked and ran out of the class, leaving only the supervillain, Ricky and his two friends left. Ricky turned into El Fuego and faced Black Cuevro.

"Cuevro, what a sur-" he didn't managed to finish his greetings as more beams headed his way. Fuego dodged the shots. He then position himself to lunged directly at Black Cuevro. He successfully pinned her down.

"Chill, _chica. _What's wrong with you? Someone blackmailing you or something?"

The statement brought up her anger. She pushed off El Fuego and got ready her lasers, this time at ultimate capacity. Fuego, who wasn't prepared, felt the full-brunt of the beam. She sent him flying across the room, crashing through the wall and landing himself outside. She then let out her wings and chased him outside.

Meanwhile, Manny and Frida were standing still by the sidelines, processing what was going on. Then they heard the sound of laughter coming from the hallway. Manny turned into El Tigre and crashed through the wall of the classroom to get to the hallway. He observed the area to found out the source of the laughter came from a sniveling Siniestro and a snorting Dr. Chipotle Jr. El Tigre shot both his claws and wrapped it around the two unsuspecting villains. He reeled to two in.

"Talk," He started, "And I'll beat you painlessly."

"You mean "Or"…right?" Siniestro asked. All El Tigre did was give them an evil grin. This made the two villains gulped.

Outside, El Fuego was having a tough time defending himself from Black Cuevro's fury. Her fighting pattern was different in comparison to last week. She was a lot more relentless and unpredictable, crafting unexpected movements that caught the young bounty hunter off guard. To make matters worse, Fuego was still feeling the effect from the beam earlier. Just as Cuevro cornered the fire-bending hero to deal the finishing blow, El Tigre shot his claw to stop the encountering villain.

"Stop right there, Black Cuevro!" Manny yelled out. The two turned towards the tiger-teen hero/villain.

El Tigre reeled back his claw. He then proceeded to grabbing the two beaten up villain behind him and threw in front of Black Cuevro.

"These two guys have been blackmailing you all day long!" He said, pointing at Siniestro and Dr. Chipotle Jr.

"H-he's lying!" Siniestro defended.

"Am I?" El Tigre signaled to Frida. The blue-haired troublemaker took a recorder and pressed the play button.

_Ways to get His attention, _the recorder started playing. It was the voice of Frida Suarez. In a short fit of panic, Frida quickly pressed the fast forward button, then let go

_Did you see Cuevro's face?_ Started one of the voices. It was the Italian accent of Sergio, but talking with his Siniestro voice.

_Yes, that SWINE will finally get the taste of our form of vendetta. And she wouldn't know it was us!_ The second voice was of Jr, recognizable due to his odd manner of speaking with his voice octave going from high to low.

The rest of the recording spilled out how they managed to get away with the whole thing. Putting the whole blame on Fuego when Diego was in question helped get them off the suspicion. Their only job was to deliver the letters as discreet as possible when they had a chance. It was usually Sergio who did so, seeing as he was in the same class as Zoe and the rest of the group. They also mentioned of a third member, who was the mastermind behind it all.

After the recording stopped playing, Black Cuevro's eyes were locked on to her two blackmailers. She quickly sped towards the two, grabbing them by the arms, and flew off without a word, leaving the three to wonder what she planned on doing to her tormenters.

"Revert." Ricky changed back to his human formed, but the teen's injuries were clear. As the battered down bounty hunter fell, Manny and Frida caught him.

"Dude, you don't look so hot." Frida punned.

"Haha, very funny, Suarez. Maybe you should write that down. Or better yet, maybe you could add that to the list of things to attract a certain someone." Ricky snipped back. Frida elbowed him, making him winced.

"You need to go to the hospital?" Manny asked

"Nah, I just need sleep..And probably food. Mind we stop by for snacks?"

"I don't' see any problem with that." Frida chirped.

"You sure you don't need any help? I could get you there El Tigre style."

"And risk people see me getting a piggyback from you on my first day? Thanks but no thanks, Rivera, I'm struggling through this."

"Suit yourself." Manny and Frida both let go of Ricky, who dropped faced down to the ground, "Meet you in front of school." Manny called back. Only the sound of Ricky's muffled grunt could be heard.

* * *

-In Calevera-

Black Cuevro flew all the way to Calevera to interrogate and then punish the two villains. Once she was clearly above the bandit-ridden town, she dropped the two unsuspecting evil-doers. The crashed hard on the ground. She then gracefully landed where the two were and proceeded to interrogating them.

"Who was it!?" she started. Both Siniestro and Chipotle were cowering in fear. They could not utter anything. Growing impatient, she aimed her arms at them and readied her lasers.

"Put that down, Cuevro. They were only following my orders."

Zoe turned to a dark alleyway. Within the darkness, two bright red orbs could be seen floating.

"What do you want, Django."

From behind the darkness, the mastermind smiled. He started walking towards the clearing, showing his visage. The grandson of Miracle City's most feared villain, Santana of the Dead, appeared before her. Django of the Dead was, in all sense of the word, all bones. Donning a bandito outfit that fit his stature and carrying his own mystical guitar like his grandma, Django tipped his hat towards supervillain.

"Merely testing something. But I was slightly disappointed by the outcome." Django answered back.

Zoe aimed her lasers towards Django and blasted away the beams. Django, who remained calm, flicked the beams away.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TESTING? YOU RUINED MY DAY!...Wait, what do you mean by disappointed?"

Django grinned, although he had no lips to show for it, one could feel him grinning. "Tell me, Zoe, what do you know of El Fuego?"

"El Fuego? Isn't he some nerd named Ricardio Cospel?"

"Yes, but what I mean is…Do **You** know who El Fuego really is?"

"Cut to the chase, bones."

"You see, I have heard from my Nana that the one known as El Fuego has been around for a long time."

"How long?"

Django paused a bit.

"Ever since the original El Tigre appeared in Miracle City."

* * *

**AN: Yellow, guys! Qirtz here~ Did ya enjoy the new episode? I know it's a lot to get through, but hopefully I delivered...well sort of.**

**So, Django knows the history of El Fuego as well, eh? What will he reveal? Will it impact on how Zoe sees our protagonist? And what about the man in question? Will he be alright? Stay tune for the next episode of...EL FUEGO!**


End file.
